Involuntary Affection
by some random gal
Summary: Neku saved Joshua from some Taboo Noise in Week 2 Day 6 i think . Neku claims it was because they were artners, but Joshua insists that it was more. sorry if the humour is terrible. I love Josh/Neku!


Hey. Im updating another oneshot again...ugh. I need to update my stories, but im high on TWENY now. Aniway, about this story. I got the inspiration when Neku saved Joshua from the Noise in day.....6 i think? Even though it was natural to save ur partner to live, my yaoi infected mind just misinterpreted it. So...i wrote this. But when i finished and read over it, i thought something was missing. Read it and tell me wat it is if u know wat it is. So...read

* * *

Involuntary Affection

'Neku! Look out!'

'What?!' Neku Sakuraba turned to see a black Noise kangaroo jump out at him. Dodging and now focusing to activate the psych of his pins, he engaged in combat, Joshua, his partner, disappearing into the other zone. After much puck passing and dodging of the black Noise, they defeated them.

'We need to do better Neku…' Joshua grumbled when he appeared again, tending to a bruise on his shoulder.

'Whatever. But what was with that Noise?'

'Just like yesterday.' Joshua put on a thoughtful face and went into deep thought…completely unaware of the new black Noise kangaroo that appeared behind him. Neku looked up in time to see it about to fall on top of him. Neku felt a jolt in his heart at the thought of Joshua being erased.

'Behind you!' He shouted. Joshua whipped around, going into a defensive pose.

'Hmmm?!' Just before the Noise collided, there was a flash of light and the Noise was gone. Neku stared dumbfounded at the spot where the Noise once was.

'What just happened?'

'…Looks like we owe someone for saving us.' Joshua replied, already composed and smiling that smile of his. Neku crossed his arms. _…Beat?_ The pair continued to walk. 'Say Neku,' Joshua said suddenly, 'Why did you warn me about the Noise behind me?' Neku stared at the silver haired boy.

'Because you're my partner.'

'But I thought you hated me.' He giggled, smiling that sly smile of his. 'Could it be that you have some affection for me, my dear partner?'

'Shut up.' Neku grumbled. But secretly, Neku was trying to answer the question himslelf. Joshua was an annoying little pipsqueak that spoke no sense and was constantly teasing him to oblivion. But when he thought back to the jolt in his chest when he thought of Joshua being hit, being erased, fading into nothing but static, he felt his stomach drop, and Neku hated that.

'Neku? Yoohoo? Can you hear me?' Neku brought his head out of his thoughts and jumped when he realised Joshua was only a few centimetres from his face.

'Whoa! Josh! What's the deal?'

'Hehehe…I'm still waiting for my answer.'

'Look, I saved you from erasure. Can we just leave it like that?' Neku began to walk away, but stopped. 'Wait. While we're on the topic,' Neku turned around. 'Why did you save me in the first place?'

'Why Neku, is it wrong to save my dear partner?' Joshua smirked, his smile making Neku's temper rise again for no apparent reason.

'Well, you did kill me after all!'

'Neku, I never said I did. I said what _if_ I did.' Neku opened his mouth to retort again, but closed it. _Think of Shiki. He may be your killer, but without him, you can't save Shiki._

'…Whatever.' Neku said, putting a lot of effort in keeping his voice neutral. 'Let's keep walking.'

'Hmm~ I don't know Neku. I kinda like having this conversation with you. This is probably on of the longest we have talked. Why stop now?' Twitch. _Trust your partner…how can I trust him when he killed me?! Not to mention how much this guy gets under my skin!_ 'Something wrong Neku? You're shivering a lot.' Neku jumped when he felt hands rubbing his arms.

'WHAT THE HECK JOSH?!'

'You were shaking so I thought you were cold and tried to warm you up.' Joshua put on a fake hurt face and Neku felt himself twitch in irriation and shake wih supressed anger.

'I'm shaking from anger. Don't talk to me.'

'You wound me. I just want to know if you any affection for me since you defended me from that Noise and you hurt me with harsh words. Maybe I can make it up to you.'

'Wha?' Neku turned around confused at Joshua's words and his lips were then met with his. Neku's hands shot up to Joshua's shoulders to push him off, but Joshua wrapped his arms around Neku in a tight embrace, not allowing Neku to move and still ravishing Neku's mouth with his, one of Joshua's hands tangling themselves with Neku's orange spikes. Neku froze when he felt Joshua nibble on his lower lip then let out an involuntary moan when Joshua's tongue traced across it. When they finally parted, Neku seemed rather breathless. Joshua was smirking.

'From the noise you were making, I think you liked it.' Neku felt his face rapidly warm up. 'So, you still mad at me?' Neku stared at Joshua's expectant purple eyes with his own shocked and confused blue ones, then turned around and walked as quickly as he could toward Udagawa. Behind him, he heard Joshua laugh and call out to him. 'Wait for me, Neku dear!' …Twitch.

* * *

So? Anithing missing? Review me plz. It would mean alot to me


End file.
